Rose in Paradise
by PuffleHuffWriting
Summary: A hidden romance comes to light in the midst of war- But is it built to last? Does blood truly run thicker than water?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Weasley could not believe this town- Right here, in the middle of everything, magic was free in the streets. It seemed so foreign to him, and it seemed obvious to his companion, who gave his arm a squeeze and smiled. "I promise, it is just the French Quarter that is this liberal, not the whole country." She laughed. "Actually, some of the laws in America are even more backward than home."

"Honestly, Evangeline, I think it is just culture shock from Romania. Now THAT is a country with a magical taboo. It's all so hush hush." He replied with a small, nervous chuckle.

"In New Orleans, even the muggles are witches. Except here they call them 'No Mag'. It may very well be the only place on earth that people can live so freely. The Cajun people believe in voodoo, hoodoo, magics of all sorts- and they are all for sale." She smiled. "Its defiantly very, very unique- and a huge contrast from home. But I love it."

The couple, still arm in arm, strolled down the street- Charlie very, very entertained with the architecture of the city. The gates, the multicolored buildings. There were people selling charms and potions on every corner, signs advertising fortunes told and palms read. Spells for sale for love or money. It amazed him- there was an obvious blend in the population too- people freely had wands out preforming small acts of levitation or puppet magic.

"This still feels... _unnatural._ " He commented. "You were born here?" He ask, pointing to what looked like a large plantation home, over to the side of the busy street.

"I was. Only stayed for the week, though. Then off to England." She nodded.

"Being here explains so much of your unique accent." He said, and she stopped, but Charlie just grinned. "Which I love! Such a good blend of the King's and... Creole?" He kissed her gently. "It suits you."

"Wait until you try the food we have here- Auntie Bernice has her shop right ahead." She moved her hand down his arm and took his own. Charlie smiled. He liked this. He liked being able to walk down the street hand in hand.

"And we're sure she won't make me a voodoo zombie?" He joked. Evangeline pouted in mock offense, but her amber colored eyes gleamed with a stifled laugh.

"Push it and see." She replied, guiding him up the brick-paved road to a beautiful southern Gothic cafe. It was like something out of a tourism brochure- in fact, it probably had been in a few in it's time. There were bright flowers climbing lattice of the purest white, hanging baskets of more flowering plants were dangling from iron sconces on the columns. Each small round table had a tea set on a lace cloth.

"Okay, this place has no voodoo." He sighed, and looked down at his clothes- a purple button-down shirt and dragon leather vest paired with jeans and boots. "And I am severely under-dressed."

"Nonsense! I prefer you this way. Just like I found you!" She laughed, and some of her dirty-blonde hair fell into her eyes. He brushed it back and kissed her nose as he pulled out a chair.

"I found you, birthday girl." He replied with a smile, remembering the night he met her in the Forbidden Forest the previous year.

"Well!" A loud, thickly accented voice called from behind them. Charlie stiffened, his eyes wide. "Who is this 'ere?"

"Auntie Bernice!" Evangeline grinned. "I told you about Charlie!" she said, then mouthed 'I swear I did'. Charlie turned to face the voice addressing it. He found that 'Auntie Bernice' was a large woman with hair like a raven and eyes to match. She was dressed in a floral sundress not unlike Evangeline's, but with sleeves to her elbows and an apron over it, spotted with what appeared to be some sort of gravy.

"The British Dragon tamer, oui ou non?" She held her arms open. Charlie stood from his place opposite Evangeline and gave the woman a friendly hug, but she pulled him into a python-worthy grip, then gripped at his upper arms.

"Tante!" Evangeline scolded as her aunt let out a whistle at Charlie's muscular build. "I'm sorry. She knows no strangers.

"We don't have strangers here in the south, fille. Only friends we haven't fed yet." She said, finally letting Charlie go. She backed up and crossed her arms, clicked her tongue and laughed. "I see why you haven't told your Papa about this one." She winked and Charlies face was nearly beet red.

"Soon, Tante." She waved her hand. "I told you."

"So, boy, we did not know you were coming! Could have had a party!" She scolded.

"Non!" Evangeline scolded. "Tante, not necessary."

"But he must meet Mamie!" She insisted. "And the cousins. Doit!" She replied, reaching a menu out of her apron to the young man before her. "But you, I like. Come all this way just for fille to have a nice birthday." She patted Charlie's cheek. "Good boy."

"Yes, ma'am." Evangeline snorted, annoyed but amused. "And no menu- Andoullie with potatoes, then beignets- and sweet tea. Extra ice.!" She said, grinning. Charlie smiled, too but looked a little unsure.

"Is there- at all- reptile in anything you just said?" He ask quietly. Evangeline laughed so hard she snorted several times, and had to wipe a tear.

"No!" She said, still fighting her laughter. "No-But she does serve it, if you'd like. I prefer alligator deep fried and dipped in buffalo sauce. Its very good- tender, white meat. But then there are frog legs too." She kissed her fingers as if to indicate how delicious the meal was.

"What?" He asked, baffled.

"Charlie? Seriously?" She laughed freely again. "You have seen me eat raw chunks of meat, and _this_ is where you get concerned?"

"Lots of people eat beef, darling. Lots of people." He shuddered. "Meat that starts off green should NEVER be consumed. That is just wrong." He shuttered.

"You sound like Dad." She retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Lizards, 'Geline. Thats just..." He gave another, over-exaggerated shutter. "He's a smart man."

"He also eats raw meat." She reminded him.

"Beef!" He added, making her laugh again. He watched the girl before him as a waitress came from the kitchen with a tray, sitting two clear crystal glasses of tea with clinking ice cubes, two plates of what looked to him like bangers cut in bite sized pieces with peppers, onions, and roast potatoes, then a platter of small buns covered in powdered sugar. She smiled and gently lay her napkin on her lap.

"What?" She ask, noticing he was watching her.

"You're beautiful." He said simply. She grinned.

"You need to eat, or Bernice will be offended. She takes it highly personally, you realize." She nodded to the food. And the sausages are made with chicken and pork. No lizard, promise."

"Er... 'Geline?" He ventured. "We need to talk about how we're going to tell them, you know?" He said, his tone more serious. Evangeline sighed.

"I know." She looked distressed.

"Are you afraid? You're of age now, you know. You can even apparate." He stated as if she might have forgotten.

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"Are you scared of telling your father? Because I'm pretty sure he'll-"

"It's your mum, Charlie." She blurted, her eyes moving to the table rather than meeting his.

"Mum?" He questioned. "I don't know why she'd be an issue. She's been nagging me to find someone for years, really."

"A nice human, I'm sure." She said quietly.

"Evangeline." He protested. "You are human! What are you even on about?"

Evangeline sighed sadly. "First off, being a lycan is not a human condition. It may not make me a werewolf, but I am not human... You know this." She paused, thinking, "And it's just that one day Sirius was volunteered to cut meat up for one of her stews, you know, anyone in the kitchen gets a job. Anyway. He set a small bowl of the beef tips to the side in a bowl and swirled some minced garlic in. He then handed it to me when I came in. I didn't think anything about it and popped a couple in my mouth. She gagged, and panicked. I don't think she meant anything by it, and I know dad or Sirius one has told her I get anemic near the full moon- but she just looked so disgusted. " She continued to look down, but Charlie started to laugh, which caused her eyes snap up and meet his.

"Really?" He asked, reaching across the table and taking her hand. "No! My mother, despite her many children and ability to deal with slime and vomit, has a severely weak stomach."

"Are you sure?" She questioned, still a bit upset.

"Totally." He replied, running his thumb against her knuckles in comfort. "Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?"

"It was only a week or so ago- Right before I left for here." She replied. "I just haven't gotten around to it."

"So we're agreed." Charlie said, letting go and grabbing his fork, stabbing a sausage and potato onto his fork.

"When I get home, yeah. You come 'round and we can tell them." She smiled as he took a bite and his eyes grew wide in surprise. He gagged slightly, then coughed.

"This is spicy!" He choked, then grabbed the glass of tea, moving the lemon from the edge and swigging the liquid inside. His face faded to relief, then a pleasured grin. "Cold tea. I like the cold tea."

"Is it too hot?" she ask, concerned. She didn't want to admit it to either set, but she preferred the food her American family made to the English. The spices added so much. Charlie shook his head.

"No, I just... I was not expecting it." He confessed.

"Most things are spicy here. Or deep fried. Or sweetened." She reminded him.

"I'll remember that." He nodded. "But yes, I'll give you, let's say a week? To settle back into dear old Grimmauld. Then we can break it to them."

"It's about a week off from the next full moon when I'm scheduled to go home. You really want to look Remus Lupin in the eye and tell him you've been seeing his teenage daughter in secret for nearly a year that close?" She said, her head tilted, waiting his reply. Charlie, however, never faltered.

"I'm not afraid of Remus, my love. Sirius, yes. But not your father." He laughed. "Sirius is already wanted for murder- adding one more won't hurt him a bit."

"That is fair." She laughed. "He's a bit of a nutter."

"It'll be okay, Evangeline. I promise it will." He mumbled, shoveling another bite in. "They're our families, they will either be happy, or they will come to be."

"If you're sure..." she paused. He nodded, running his last potato through the grease and spices on the plate before popping it into his mouth. The glass of tea refilled itself as he sat it down from draining it.

"I am sure. Now- Tell me what these are?" He ask, picking up a beignet.

* * *

 **Starting a new story, but YES, I will be updating my old ones. Be sure to review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline jumped awake, scaring Charlie. He tried to ask her what was wrong, but she shushed him, straining to hear. Her face drained of it's color, and she gulped. She could hear her Grandmother and Aunt speaking with her father, all laughing and seeming to have a nice visit over coffee. "Charlie." She whisper shouted.

"Hmm." He replied from where he'd hidden his head under the covers.

"My dad is downstairs." She replied. Charlie sat up.

"Alright?" He yawned. "He's probably hear for your family party. You told me he normally comes over with you. You said he had a good relationship with your mother's family." He stretched. "I don't see the problem."

Evangeline crossed her arms over her thin, silky nightgown. She raised one eyebrow, looked Charlie over, then down at herself and back to the redhead. "You don't?"

"OH!" Charlie nearly fell of the bed, then laughed. "Yeah. Me." Evangeline smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the chin before she rose and moved to her wardrobe.

"Get dressed." She called, taking a dress out and holding it up before herself in the mirror before removing it from the hanger and moving into her bathroom to change.

"Should I just leave?" Charlie ask, a bit concerned. He knew she did not look forward to this meeting.

"No! You should get dressed so we can go have breakfast. Mamie loves dad, always makes these insanely good crepes for him." She answered. Charlie smiled. He grabbed his shirt from the chair she'd folded it up on the night before and pulled it on.

"Are you sure?" He ask, threading his hair up into a ponytail.

"Oh yeah, I'm about a third positive that he knows. We've been sneaking out of Grimmauld all summer- He can smell anything. He's just waiting for me to tell him, I'm sure..." She swatted her hand at the shocked and none-too-pleased reaction on her boyfriend's face. "Oh please- Its a thing we do. He trusts me to tell him things in my time, and I always do. He read a parenting book and liked that idea. The idea behind it was that it would breed trust rather than the type of kid who hid things from their parents. And since it's just him, he tried it. And it's worked so far." She grinned, because Charlie looked no less concerned.

"Oh." Charlie seemed relieved. "But what about-"

"Oh I promise he knows about _that,_ too, but he chooses to ignore it." She laughed, and held out her hand. "Ready?"

"Nope!" He mirrored her chipper tone with sarcasm, but still accepted a quick kiss at the top of the stairs as she started to drag him downward.

The stairs of her grandmother's old home emptied into the parlor on one side, the foyer on the other. She descended first, leaving Charlie about halfway up the staircase. She came into the room and smiled sweetly to her Aunt and Mamie, who were facing her, and she gave her father a quick greeting kiss on the cheek. "Good morning!" She called in a sing song manor to her family.

"Evangeline." The uniform reply came, so well it was almost rehearsed. She shook it off, however.

"Have a nice flight, Daddy?" She ask, settling down on the empty chair to Bernice's left. She straightened her dress and tilted her head, waiting.

"Fair enough." He replied shortly. Evangeline knew his game, and he had the other two witches in on it. "We had wondered when you would be joining us. The food is most likely gone cold."

"Nothing of Mamie's ever goes cold." She corrected, wrinkling her nose. Remus shook his head and laughed.

"Are you going to leave him out there all morning?" He ask quietly. He looked amused, but not nearly as much as Mamie, who even in her stooped stature and deep set wrinkles was not hiding her excitement for the pending interaction. The tiny old witch may as well have been on the edge of her seat. Evangeline shrugged, then nodded to the doorway where the stairs were visible. "Charlie?"

"Sir?" An extremely surprised answer came from the other side of the door.

"Are you hungry, child?" Bernice called.

"I could eat, ma'am." He replied shyly, and the group could almost hear how purple the young man's ears were growing. Mamie and Bernice both smiled, and Remus simply shook his head, amused.

"Come on down and we'll show you to the kitchen."

* * *

Charlie couldn't help but be amazed. It somehow was not awkward at all for him to sit with Evangeline's family and enjoy their meal, if only for the fact he was the brunt of most of their teasing. But he found that as Evangeline had said, her father was an even tempered and kind man, and he respected his daughter's judgement. He was however, far more fascinated with the tale of her parents. It seemed to him their meeting had been orchestrated. The family owned a very, very large area of land outside the city, and it was used to house a safe-hold for werewolves to come for the moon. One where they could be free to turn and roam the woods and not fear hurting anyone. It was an old place, opened not terribly long after they'd came to America.

It had fallen to a woman in their family each time, and yet they made it a point to make sure the name on the place was never changed- as it would again come down to Evangeline. Charlie tilted his head as he listened, confused. "So, they wrote to you?"

"Yes. You'll find that the there are very, very few infected that the Décalage family does not know. Worldwide." Remus replied.

"Mamie has ways of knowing. She does not share them." Evangeline further explained.

"When it is time for you to being knowing, you will." Mamie scolded her, but patted her hand. "This be sooner than later, too."

"I don't understand. Your entire family has always been some shape or form Lycanthropic?" Charlie ask, fascinated by this history, and more than a little curious why a place and people like this weren't included in the sections on werewolves covered in school.

"Mmm. See, sooner or later it always bred back in. But Remus and Adelaide were special anyway. I had seen him before. I saw _her_." She the old witch nodded her head to indicate Evangeline. "And he spent them summers here, letting my healing staff test on his blood, running in my fields- falling in love with my Granddaughter. We were not surprised when Evangeline graced us, only heartbroken her mother didn't get to meet her." Charlie did not miss the color drain from his girlfriend's father's face, nor how his eyes immediately met the floor. He knew already that childbirth had killed Evangeline's mother, and she had told him Remus had forever blamed himself. They were both just barely seventeen- far too young for the trauma of such an event. But then, to hear Evangeline tell it- That had been his entire life, other than his daughter.

"Long story short, Boy-o-" Her Aunt Bernice interrupted, "Is that this child here, is special. More than you know. So you best be good to her, ya understand us?" This time, he noticed Evangeline looked a touch embarrassed, but both she and Remus looked just a little afraid of that that meant. But he dared not ask. The rest of breakfast was quiet, as no one seemed to be in the mood to make more conversation after that.

* * *

Charlie walked in silence, listening again, very intently to Remus' stories as he guided the young man along the pathway outside the estate leading down toward the family graveyard. It could be seen in the distance; large, ornate iron gates surrounding several marbled mausoleums. These types of graves were necessary, Remus was telling Charlie, because of the hurricanes in the area, but had become a part of the lore surrounding the low country in America- Especially when werewolves and vampires were concerned.

The sounds of music coming from the large statehouse were fading as the two wizards traveled down the path, lit by small lamps on either side of the trail. As he listened, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something about how Evangeline's mother's family spoke about her wasn't normal. "I'm sorry, Remus. Really- but it sounds like-"

"They invited me here so she'd be born?" Remus finished. "Yeah, as she's grown up, I've figured that out too. I hate it, so much. There is very little I can do though. I'd never keep my child from her family..." He paused, looking at Charlie, "But then, her choices aren't mine to guide anymore. She could realistically decide she isn't going to do whatever it is they want her for."

"Sounds a lot like Harry, though." Charlie found himself pondering out loud.

"They both have a choice." Remus responded firmly. "But what is right and what is easy are not the same. And as her father, maybe my wishes for her to just get to be herself are selfish of me. But I'll tell you a secret..." He wrapped an arm around Charlie, leaned close, "I don't really give a fuck if they are. My only job in my life is to protect her. Understand me?"

Charlie nodded, swallowing back a small amount of fear. He suddenly realized he may have been too comfortable too quickly with the werewolf. He was still just the boy dating his daughter. "Yes, sir." He agreed, trying not to show any of his emotion. Remus smiled, his normal, gentle smile.

"Oh, good. On we go." He continued, picking up a stray twig from the ground as they neared the fenced in graveyard area. He traced a piece of the wrought iron where and the entire thing started unweaving, making a large, grand entry. He then looked his twig over, turning it in his hands. It slowly bloomed into a long stem of small, delicate flowers, all stacked on one another. The entire plant looked fragile. "Cranefly Orchid. One of the smallest in it's family. Adelaide loved them. They're very small, but have a very, very noticeable sweet smell. One stem like this can provide enough fragrance for an entire home if need be."

He guided the younger wizard through a series of huge, well maintained marble buildings- some only large enough to hold one body, others four or five people. They came to Adelaide's, and Charlie kept a respectful distance. He watched in silence as Remus removed a small crystal vase from a fall sconce where the new flowers would be illuminated. "There is something about your first love-" He snorted, turning to look the young Weasley over, "That you never recover from. I don't need to know who yours was."

"I-"

"No, no," Remus assured him. "I just want you to understand, that's all. And I believe it is the respectful thing to bring you here, to 'meet' her, so to speak. She never wanted to stay here. She had these grand dreams of an open floor plan cottage in the Welsh countryside. Of course," He smiled sadly, shamelessly wiping an escaped tear, "I never got to take her there. But she knew she was sick- We all knew. She made me promise I wouldn't let her family keep Evangeline. Though they did offer, she made me promise. She had a list."

Again, Charlie didn't know what to say, so he kept a respectful silence.

"If you love my child, you have to realize she brings a certain amount of danger. Our lives are complicated by this-" He gestured around him, "And by how closely we're in with Harry. Things are coming. I know she is heir to something Greyback wants. I'm sure you already know who that is."

"I do." Charlie nodded. "She told me. She's told me a lot."

"Do you love my daughter, Charlie?" He ask quietly.

"I really do." He responded quickly. Remus reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small box, which he tossed at the young man. He clicked it open and found a simple gold engagement ring, bearing one sparkling, fair sized diamond. It was not overstated, but not too small either.

"I worked weekends at Hogsmade and saved for that my seventh year. Lily, Harry's mother, she helped me pick it. We were both in school when Adelaide was carrying Evangeline. I didn't see her much, being an ocean apart. And I never got to give her that." He watched Charlie carefully as he took it from the box and looked the band over, finding a small depiction of the lunar cycle inscribed into the band on the inside.

"Th-Thank you." Charlie said quietly, slightly choked up himself.

"I kind of figured you'd get around to asking me for her hand anyway, but I've carried that around long enough." He smiled.

"This is very- Thank you, Remus." Charlie finally.

"Just promise me something?" Remus ask.

"Of course." Charlie agreed.

"If it gets bad- Take her away. If I had to loose her too-"Ha paused, snorted a bit, the continued, "I wouldn't survive it. So if it gets bad, or dangerous, take her away from it." He didn't say from where, and Charlie figured he meant it in any sense. Between the movement from Voldemort's growing support or her own family's cryptic planning, he understood now things were not as simple as she'd once let on. He nodded largely, snapping the box shut.

"I promise." He stated firmly, pocketing the box.

"Good." Remus said, once more putting an arm around the younger man, guiding his path. "We should get back to the party."

* * *

 **Hello- Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Perhaps review? Thanks for taking time to read!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline sat, one hand propped under her chin, a book laying on the table before her in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She was attempting, very hard, to mind her own business and review the notes in her book for the NEWTS that were coming up in the school year, but her other hand was idly fidgeting with the pendent around her neck.

It was an odd piece, the pendent. One hundred percent pure and blessed silver, cast on the day of her birth- an intricately wound details reminiscent on the iron gates of her mother's hometown. It was almost like a frame for a mirror. Yet the setting was still empty. There was a clear empty place where a stone should be, but had not yet been added. It was a bit of an odd piece, wearing it without the stone, but Mamie had insisted that once it was around her neck, it stay there until the setting was filled with the stone.

The old witch did not say when or how that would happen. Simply not to remove it.

Luckily, the chain was enchanted, and Evangeline could lengthen the necklace and hide it beneath her clothing when she felt the need.

It was this pendant that kept her from focusing on her studies at all. It had for days.

From the moment her grandmother clasp it around her neck, she felt like it had an inexplicably more weight to it- Almost a hum that radiated from it.

Evangeline was so lost in thought about it that she did not notice when company joined her in the kitchen, until the other witch sat down at the table, bumping it as she sat down.

"Wotcher." Nymphadora Tonks greeted, and Evangeline gave a glance upwards at the other woman. Today, her hair was probably a bit past shoulder length, and a pale blue color that reminded Evangeline of candy floss, which fell in perfect ringlet curls.

"Hey." Evangeline greeted quietly. She didn't mind Tonks- in fact, she rather liked her. However, she had found that in the few short weeks they'd know each other, there was an obvious change in her attitude toward her- Evangeline had seen it before. Anytime a woman took an interest in her father, they, without fail, tried far too hard to make her like them.

"I heard you had quite the birthday." Tonks said, tapping one foot up and down, her nervousness showing. Evangeline sighed, tucked her pendent down inside her blouse and shut the book.

"It was alright, yeah. A bit hot." She nodded, head tilted, watching the other witch.

"Seventeen is a big one, you know? It's good to celebrate it proper." She nodded along with her own thought. Tonks tapped her fingers for a moment, like she was second guessing herself.

"You alright?" Evangeline was almost tempted to laugh.

"Sirius tells me you are a fan of Rolling Toads?" Tonks ask, her sentence rushed. Evangeline shrugged, but then nodded.

"As far as strictly magical bands go, sure." she confirmed. Tonks smiled.

"Oh! Brilliant. Right." she clapped a couple times, then raised herself off the chair enough to get an envelope out of her back pocket. She slid it across the table to Evangeline, who looked at it a bit skeptically, then peaked inside.

"Tickets?" Evangeline ask, her yellow-green eyes searching Tonks over, amused. She took the contents out and looked over the two small pieces of paper.

"Its for the Tuesday before school goes back." Tonks explained. "I thought maybe we could go, check it out." She offered.

"Tonks-" Evangeline sighed, then smiling, "You don't have to do this." She said, tucking the gift back into the envelope.

"D-Do what?" Tonks stammered.

"Try so hard. Bribe me." She replied, sliding the envelope back across the table.

"I don't-"

"My dad has been single since my birth, sweetheart." Her American-South heritage coming out as she spoke, "I'm not oblivious. You have a fancy, but poor bloke, he's got a daughter. Can't have her disapproving, can we?" She looked over the other witch's face, which was blushing deeply red.

"I didn't-"

"Mean anything by it?" She guessed again. "None of you ever do. But you all make the same mistake..." She said as she pushed away from the table and walked toward the door.

"Wait-" Tonks called. "What mistake?" She looked over Evangeline, confused.

"Nobody ever tries to actually get to know _me_. You can get concert tickets, expensive purses are the favorite of one lady we knew, even one lady tried dolls. I was thirteen so a bit past that..." She shook her head. "Nobody has ever just tried to get to know me, for me." She walked out of the room after a shrug, but paused and found herself coming back. "All that said, I do like you, Tonks. If you're after some weird blessing, you have it. But good luck- He almost never goes out with anyone- and those he does almost never get a second date."

Tonks stared at the doorway where the younger witch had just left, a bit more confused and a lot more embarrassed than when she'd come in.

* * *

Charlie sat, Evangeline's hand in his, waiting for the bomb to drop. His mother had, for several minutes now, looked as if she had something to say, but she'd only open her mouth and close it. Arthur, however, seemed quite happy with his choice in dating and was at present making conversation with Evangeline, distracting her from Molly, who kept her eyes firmly locked on her second born son.

It was just the four of them in the parlor, at Charlie's request, before supper. Not that there was any sort of Order meeting tonight, but many of them wandered through at meal times because they knew Molly was going to have plenty. This was much more private. And Charlie knew she had something to say. She always did.

"I believe I have a few vegetables to chop up, yet. Molly said finally, rising from her seat. Arthur glanced at his son, and gestured very subtly with his eyes for the boy to follow his mother. Charlie gave Evangeline's had a tight squeeze and did as his father had meant. Evangeline sat quietly, hands in her lap.

"I knew this would be an issue." She said quietly, and a bit sadly. She liked Arthur, and trusted him not to say anything to Charlie or Molly.

"What's that?" The older wizard questioned, awkwardly scratching at his fluffy red hair.

"Me, sir." She explained. "There are few mothers that would be thrilled to have me be the girl their son brought home. I'm _dangerous..._ "

"Evangeline." Arthur sat forward, a small, thoughtful smile playing at the corners of his lips. "There is no way Molly could possibly be surprised by this. You're exactly his type."

"Charlie has a 'type'?" She ask, almost laughing. The thought seemed amusing.

"The boy only likes things that can kill him." He said, and at this, Evangeline could not help herself. She burst into a fit of laughter, which he joined in on. She had to admit, that seemed true. His hobbies and career always lead him toward danger, and he had never dated much, because so few women out there were as potentially life threatening as a werewolf's daughter.

"I suppose so." She said, taking a deep breath from her laughter.

"Molly is controlling. She doesn't like Bill's girlfriend, Fleur, and she is a very sweet girl..."

"She isn't human either, though." Evangeline almost whispered she spoke so low. It was something she'd nearly forgot about. Arthur didn't say anything to this. He knew his wife, and the way she thought, and though she would be sweet a motherly to any who crossed her path, she was protective of her children. Evangeline stood, straightened her dress, and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley." She said gently and she headed for her room.

* * *

Charlie followed almost step for step behind Molly, until they reached the kitchen and he shut the door behind him. "Alright, I could tell you're biting your tongue. Now whether its was sparing her feelings, or my wrath, we will see. But I'd love to hear it..." He said, arms crossed, leaning against the shut kitchen door.

"She's a very sweet, beautiful girl." Molly said, "A bit young, but Bill seemed to be headed that inclination as well."

"And?" Charlie said, eyeing the small, round woman as she moved about the kitchen.

"No 'and', son." She said, large, fake smile spread from cheek to cheek.

"Oh, really?" He said, almost amused with the lie his mother was trying to maintain. "See, I thought you'd have more to say. I mean, you've tried to get me to 'talk'," He gestured air quotes with his fingers, "To Tonks all summer, since you and dad came to stay in this place. I tell you I actually am dating someone. Figured you'd be thrilled. All you do is nag me about it."

"I am thrilled." She said, not looking up from the celery she was mincing, nor did she change her tone.

"Oh of course," Charlie huffed, rolling his eyes, "My mistake. In fact, curb that enthusiasm. It is a tough out of hand."

"What do you want, Charlie?" She said, sighing, laying her knife to the side.

"An honest response." He said firmly.

"Charlie. I just want what is best for my children." She replied quietly.

"But you don't believe that is what Bill nor I have found, is it?" He demanded, head cocked to the side.

"You're both such handsome boys. Good careers." She said, picking up the knife and chopping again.

"Bill know you feel this way?" He wanted to yell, but he did not want to draw attention to their conversation. "What about dad? He worked so hard to make sure we understood that everyone is the same. He have any clue you're a bit prejudice against halfbreeds?"

"Charles!" She scolded.

"Did that strike a nerve?" He said with a snort. "Bless."

"I didn't raise you to speak to me like this." She replied.

"No, you raised me to stand up for those I care about, in the face of adversity, no matter what. So, you know, blame yourself when your sons bring home a veela and a lycan." He said, exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **So, little drama, little character/ story set up for you.  
Thanks for reading- Sorry its been a while since an update!  
Review? **


End file.
